Problemas tecnológicos
by Mikii Cullen
Summary: RM Abril // " ... Le hablé a la escoba que me miraba - ¡Ah! Vamos, no me mires con esos ojos. ¿Escoba? ¿Le hablaba a una escoba?" Para un día de ocio, nada mejor que hacer un fotolog -según Bella- a menos que tu ordenador busque mil y un formas de joderte


**Problemas tecnológicos**

**Reto mensual / Abril**

**Disclaimer: ****El problema es mío y lo he usado para este one-shot –aunque las "soluciones" aplicadas en esta historia no las he usado-. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que a Stephenie Meyer (cosa por la que me da depresión y tomo pastillas xD)**

**Bella's POV**

Aburrimiento. Eso era lo que había sentido las últimas cuatro horas. Edward había ido de caza con Jasper y Emmett. Charlie estaba con Billy pescando y no nos habían dado tareas para el lunes, por lo que estaba libre hoy y mañana. Para colmo, sola. Mi única compañía era mi sombra, pero hablarle a ella era como hablarle a la pared o al suelo, dependiendo donde estuviera; por lo que no era una gran opción.

Claro, quizá podría estar con Alice, pero había ido de compras a Seattle y Esme había ido con ella porque quería comprar un poco de ropa algo más primaveral, ya que faltaba poco para que terminara el invierno. Me habían ofrecido ir, pero no me apetecía ni pizca. Con la ropa que tenía bastaba.

La que quedaba era Rosalie, pero al no llevarme muy bien con ella, no era una gran idea, por lo que era una "última opción" –a la cual no habían muchas posibilidades de recurrir-.

Eran las tres de la tarde y Charlie había dicho que volvería pasadas las nueve y media, por lo que tenía un _largo_ día por delante. Hubiese echo la limpieza de la casa nuevamente, pero hacerla tres veces es un poco… compulsivo y la excusa de "Hoy le tendré fobia a la suciedad" no era muy convincente.

También podría haber leído _Cumbres Borrascosas_ u_ Orgullo y Prejuicio_, pero el primero lo había leído ayer en la noche y el segundo se lo había prestado a Alice para que se entretuviese un poco y que así notase que el señor Darcy era un tipo bastante… guapo, a pesar de ser un personaje ficticio –claro que eso no podía mencionárselo a Edward; quizá se pondría celoso, pero ¿podría sentir envidia hacia un personaje de un libro?-

Y de repente, recordé lo que había hablado con Angela el otro día en el instituto…

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba entrando al baño de chicas cuando vi a Angela lavarse las manos. Noté que el agua que había utilizado salía color celeste verdoso y ella traía puesto en delantal con manchas rojas, negras, azules, amarillas, blancas y verdes. Supuse que estaba en clase de arte o artes plásticas… algo por el estilo._

_- Eh, Bella – me saludó_

_- Hola, Angela –repuse- veo que estás en clases de arte_

_Ella rió._

_- Así es, solo que a un chico se le ha ocurrido hacer una estúpida guerra de pintura –rodó los ojos- Y ¡Mira como he terminado! ¡Ahora tengo el cabello tricolor! –Me mostró que tenía pintura blanca y azul en casi todo el cabello-_

_- Oh – dije mientras ponía un rostro de disgusto. A mí no me hubiese gustado terminar así- Te ayudo a limpiarte – le dije con voz firme. Sabía que si a mí me hubiese sucedido eso, ella no se lo hubiera pensado ni dos veces para ayudarme._

_- Gracias, Bella. Espero que no sea mucha molestia – se disculpó._

_- Ninguna en realidad. Supongo que así evito estresar más mi cerebro con las clases de cálculo._

_Reímos. Con Angela me lo pasaba de veraz bien._

_Ella se limpiaba el delantal y yo le ayudaba con el cabello. Quizá no era la mejor opción, pero tratar de lavarle el cabello con jabón salía más rápido que restregárselo todo con agua, aparte que así quedaba menos tieso. _

_- Bella, de veras te puedes ir. Te regañaran y quizá hasta te den tarea extra por ayudarme – dijo cuando ya llevábamos quince minutos allí._

_- No te preocupes. Le digo que estuve enferma y pasé donde la enfermera – "_sino le pido a Edward que me ayude a excusarme_" pensé en mi fuero interno._

_- No sé como agradecerte, Bella. Eres la mejor._

_- Este… gracias, supongo. – ella me sonrió._

_Estuvimos calladas –y concentradas en nuestro trabajo-, pero no me molestaba. De pronto, escuché a Angela hablar, pero el estar tan atenta a limpiar su cabello me impedía escuchar con claridad; por lo que dejé que hablase sola._

_- ¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas? – dijo mientras movía su mano de arriba para abajo para conseguir que le viera_

_- Claro, claro… Humm… ¿Qué decías? – dije para luego soltar una risita tonta_

_- Que me he hecho un fotolog, ¿sabes?_

_Fotolog. Fotolog… repetí en mi fuero interno. La palabra no me resultaba familiar y creí que nunca la había escuchado_

_- Me parece genial –le dije para evitar darle el rollo de explicarme-_

_- No sabes mentir, Bella. No tienes ni idea de que es, ¿verdad? – negué, sonriendo, con la cabeza -. Verás, es un sistema en Internet donde cuelgas fotos y escribes de lo que seas, aunque claro, no es necesario. Puedes elegir tus fotologs favoritos y agregarlos a "Friends and Favorites". También puedes dejar que te postee quien quieras; ya sean cualquier usuario, tus F/F –como les llaman a los friends and favorites- o que simplemente no lo hagan. Es un sistema bastante divertido; deberías intentarlo – me dijo sonriente._

_- Podría intentarlo, Ang, pero no lo sé. Mi ordenador es un anciano y demora ocho minutos en prender. Que se carguen las diferentes páginas… ¡Ni hablar! Pueden ser hasta quince minutos. Es terrible –dije mientras recordaba algunos días en los que había intentado mandarle un e-mail a Renée, pero que al final me rendía solo por la demora del ordenador._

_- Oh, bueno. Pero si algún día no tienes nada que hacer, no dudes en intentarlo. Es un sistema muy interesante. Puedes compartir con gente de tus mismos gustos, hablar sobre algo o lo que sea._

_- Claro. Si no tengo nada que hacer, crearme un fotolog será la prioridad – dije, pensando que quizá lo usaría en veinte años – Y por cierto, tu cabello está limpio._

_- Muchísimas gracias. Te debo una; y ahora anda a clases… no querrás pasar el sábado acá._

_- No, claro que no. Nos vemos al almuerzo. ¡Adiós! – y salí del baño._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Como hubiese querido pasar el día en el instituto. Por lo menos estaría más ocupada – le hablé a la escoba que me miraba - ¡Ah! Vamos, no me mires con esos ojos. Sabes que ya te utilicé dos veces. La tercera en el día es el colmo, escoba.

¿_ESCOBA_? Le estaba hablando a la escoba. Definitivamente ya estaba llegando al fondo del aburrimiento. Utilizaría la sugerencia de Angela y me crearía un fotolog ya. Por lo menos estará ocupada en algo.

Subí mi cuarto y apreté el botón para encender el ordenador. Primero, la pantalla negra. Luego, la típica forma en como se enciende uno común –solo que al mío le tardaba dos décadas más. Nada especial-

- Sabes, amigo ordenador. Creo que me da lástima llamarte "ordenador", "anciano" o como sea, por lo que creo que te bautizaré – dije para ocuparme en algo mientras se cargaba… y ocupaba mis problemas mentales por aburrimiento- Humm…. ¿Qué te parece… Julipert? _**(Pronunciación: YU-LI-PERT)**_ y aceptando su nuevo nombre, comenzó a cargar la primera etapa para comenzar a utilizarlo.

Cuando se apareció la parte en que uno elige la sesión me metí en la de "_Bella_" con una imagen de Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla y para colmo, Alice no había encontrado la mejor clave para mí: "_Odio las compras, com _".

Recuerdo que cuando les contamos a los demás que Alice me ayudaría con esto, Emmett dijo que la clave debía ser _"Quiero quitarle la virginidad a edward, com "_ Luego de ello, Edward golpeó a Emmett y esa fue una de las veces que estuve más sonrojada frente a los Cullen. No hay que olvidar que también la agregaron al diario de la vergüenza de la familia. Fantástico, estaría guardado hasta la eternidad.

Ya se había iniciado mi sesión y apreté el botón de Google. Llevaba tan poco en "Julipert" y el tiempo andaba tan rápido –diez minutos-. Que lentitud.

Mientras se cargaba –otra vez-, fui a buscar un vaso de agua. Cuando hube llegado abajo, noté que todo seguía igual de limpio, y que por desgracia, todavía no podría limpiar nuevamente.

Saqué en vaso y lo llené a ras con agua de la llave, de esa forma no tendría que bajar en un rato. Bebí un poco –para que al caminar no se me cayera todo- y volví al ordenador.

Google ya se había abierto, junto con otras "promociones" de prostitutas en bragas o en lo que fuera. Repugnante. Cerré las ventanas lo más rápido que pude y continué tranquilamente en Internet, deseando no volver a encontrarme nuevamente con esas asquerosidades.

Donde se pone la dirección, tipié "_www,fotolog,com_" . Lentamente se cargó y cuando estuvo listo, la primera imagen que pude ver fue la de una especie de mapamundi donde salían diferentes países. Cada imagen representaba un continente y cuando me fije en el de América del Norte, ¡había una foto de Angela! Hice clic para ver mejor la foto.

La página tenía de fondo un rosa claro y letras púrpuras. En la foto salía ella en una habitación muy iluminada por el sol –supuse que no era aquí, en Forks-. Había piso flotante y unas barandas de madera. También un ventanal que dejaba ver plantas muy verdes, unas cuantas rosas y un camino de piedras muy hermoso. Ella salía completamente vestida de blanco –pantalones y polera. Ésta última dejaba que se le viera un poco su estómago-, excepto por un cinturón negro -que tenía para sujetar uno pantalón que se notaba que le quedaba grande-, mirando hacia el techo con los brazos abiertos, como esperando recibir algo del cielo. Realmente se veía muy guapa y la foto era como… _perfecta_.

Vi las fotos que había a la izquierda –fotos anteriores- y noté que había una de nosotras en el instituto. La apreté y era la foto que nos había tomado Mike. Dijo que sus padres le habían regalado una nueva cámara digital y que quería tener fotos de todos sus amigos. Les costó mucho que accediera, pero al final no lograron. _Mike_ prometió no publicarla en Internet. O Angela no lo recordaba o se aprovechó que no estaba su nombre en la promesa. Decidí dejarlo pasar y me animé a crear _mi_ fotolog.

Hice clic en "crear cuenta" y comencé a rellenar. Puse el nombre de mi fotolog, la contraseña "_pequeñaoveja1_" y completé lo que restaba de la información; luego contesté la personal. Todo fácil de contestar, rápido y sin asarme la cabeza. Genial.

Apreté el botón de "crear fotolog", pero algo sucedió que cuando terminó de cargarse, se borró. Tenía que comenzar _todo_ de nuevo. Mierda. Solo que recordaba la gran mayoría de lo que había contestado, por lo que no sería un gran problema. Algo bueno de todo eso.

Volví a completar y se volvió a borrar.

- ¡Mira, Julipert! No estoy de humor para esto; ¿me oíste estúpido ordenador? – Dije amenazándole con el dedo de la mano derecha – No quieres problemas, por lo que te portarás como un buen ordenador hoy. Si no, no te limpiaré en una _semana_, ¿de acuerdo?

No es que fuera mucho tiempo, pero estar una semana sin asearse o lo que fuera debía ser muy desagradable.

Comencé a completar la información por tercera vez. Puse el nombre del fotolog y luego sentí la garganta seca. Decidí ir a buscar un vaso de agua, pero luego recordé el vaso _repleto_ que me había servido hace un rato.

Lo tomé y de alguna manera –que no logré explicar- se cayó _todo_. Un tsunami de agua encima del teclado.

- ¡Mierda! – chillé y corrí a la cocina para buscar un paño y papel de cocina para secar.

Al volver, volteé el teclado para que se saliera el agua que había caído dentro de éste último. Parecía una nube de tormenta, ya que cayó una cantidad impresionante de agua de el.

Sequé entre las teclas con un lápiz envuelto en el papel, el paño absorbió el agua y luego pasé papel para dejarlo húmedo. Un desastre total.

- Ojalá no te eches a perder.

Devolví todo a la cocina y luego fui, nuevamente, al ordenador.

- Intenta estar bien, ¿está bien? Charlie me matará si mueres - ¿por qué seguía hablándole a los objetos? Debía detenerme pronto si al final no quería hablarle a mi tazón de cereales por la mañana.

Abrí un Documento Word para revisar que todo estuviese en su lugar. Comencé a teclear y la "a" funcionaba perfectamente, igual que la "z", pero otras no. Si apretaba "t" salía _ty _y si apretaba "n" o "m" salía _mn_, entre otras. La "o" no funcionaba y la tecla para borrar, algunas veces. Estaba, técnicamente, muerta.

Pero eso no era lo que más me preocupaba; si no que ahora tendría que usar el teclado de _pantalla_. Ese que se utiliza moviendo el ratón, haciendo clic en la letra para que saliera.

También, había quedado con ganas de hacer mi fotolog y no me rendiría, por lo que comencé a completar la información, lentamente, con mi nuevo "teclado".

Cuando logré completarlo, puse, ya por tercera vez, "crear fotolog". Crucé los dedos repitiendo mentalmente "La tercera es la vencida", ese viejo dicho que a veces Renée me decía y que muchísimas veces funcionó.

Parecía que todo iba bien, que por fin tendría mi página luego de tanto esfuerzo y paciencia, pero no. _No _funcionó. Y yo estaba furiosa.

Respiré hondo tres veces y conté hasta diez, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado, si no que ayudó a incrementar mi cabreo.

- _Estás muer-to_

Caminé con largas zancadas hasta la habitación de Charlie y tomé el bate de baseball que Edward le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Volví a la habitación y pensé dos veces lo que iba a hacer, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban de acuerdo en _asesinar_ al estúpido objeto que me había puesto los pelos de punta, estresado y cabreado. Julipert, mi anciano ordenador, merecería la paz eterna.

- Di tus últimas palabras, pequeño imbésil – le apunté con el bate, pero no dijo nada – Callar no te servirá. De todos modos, después de esto, tu boca –o parlantes-, serán callados para ¡_siempre_!

Reí maniáticamente, pero me detuve cuando noté que el anciano no reaccionaba.

- ¡¡Arrrrggg!! Te odio estúpido bastardo. Tienes la suerte de poder ser asesinado por Bella Swan, agente mil nueve cero uno (1901). Adiós.

Y con el bate comencé a moler la pantalla, el teclado, los parlantes y todo lo que formaba parte de Julipert.

Pedazos del cristal de la pantalla salían volando y cubrían el piso; las letras salían disparadas y caían en cualquier parte; es más, la letra "e" logró meterse dentro de mi blusa y cayó dentro de mi brassier junto con la "b".

- Y ahora, el golpe final – dije con una voz bastante fuerte.

Puse el bate, en forma horizontal, a mi lado derecho. Me giré todo lo que pude sobre mi misma en ese lado.

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" _pensé diciendo lentamente los números

- ¡¡CERO!! – moví con toda la fuerza posible el bate y golpeé lo que quedaba de la pantalla por el lado derecho. Ésta salió volando y se golpeó contra la pared, rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos.

Volví a reír maniáticamente celebrando la muerte del ordenador… y luego volví a la realidad.

El cuarto estaba repleto de pedazos de lo que antes era Julipert. Teclas en el piso, al igual que partes de los parlantes. También, el suelo, las piezas y yo estábamos mojados por el accidente del agua, sin contar que estaba híper ventilando.

Solté el bate.

- Oh-Por-Dios – sentí como tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión. Era increíble como había dejado este lugar…

…Era un desastre y sentí ganas de reír y reír. Eso fue lo que hice.

Reí fuertemente como nunca lo había hecho antes. Lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas por la ¿felicidad? que sentía y al poco mis piernas no pudieron resistirme más, por lo que me senté en medio de los escombros, aún riendo. Luego, sentí que el estómago se me contraía por tanto reír y mis mejillas me dolían por la misma razón.

Las lágrimas seguían nublándome la vista y la risa inundando la boca cuando sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta. Charlie no podía ser, ya que volvería más tarde. Quizá sería Angela o quizá, y aún mejor, que Edward hubiese vuelto. Bajé a abrir todavía riendo, ya que no podía controlarme.

Efectivamente era Edward, ya que al mirar por la ventana, había un reluciente Volvo plateado. ¡Cuánto me alegraba!

- Edward – dije entre risas lanzándome a sus brazos – Te extrañé – dije cuando pude dejar de reír tres segundos para luego continuar haciéndolo-

- Hoy andas muy risueña. Eso me alegra y creo que nunca te había visto así

- Ya lo creo que no – dije sin aún poder comportarme. Esto comenzaba a serme insoportable

- ¿Quieres hacer algo? - preguntó cortésmente mientras me besaba la frente

- Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Vamos.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos un _fotolog_?

- Claro –dije ocultando el sarcasmo- déjame ir a buscar el bate de baseball por si tenemos problemas – Ahí iba de nuevo la agente Bella mil nueve cero uno.

o O ° O o

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Cuando dije arriba que el problema era real, sí que lo era. El otro día se me cayó un tsunami de jugo sobre mi teclado, y murió :D. Claro que a los dos días milagrosamente revivió. ¿Quién sabe? Cosas de teclado uúU**

**Aunque claro que yo no he matado a mi pc con un bate de baseball, pero bueno… casi le arrojé el ratón, pero pude controlarme. ¡Ah! Y cuando dice eso de que la "O" no funciona y todo eso, me pasó a mí.**

**En fin, espero que les haya agradado. Utilicé 2 hr y 45 min para hacerlo, por lo que espero que haya valido. Me esforcé mucho y sé que al comienzo es aburrido, pero luego llegó la inspiración al 100 y nos quedó una Bella media demente.**

**Antes de que lo olvide, lo de hablarle a objetos inanimados en mí es lo más normal, y lo usé de ejemplo en Bella. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie porque no iba con esa intención y en cierta forma fue burlarme de mí misma –ya que a mí esto de hablarle a mi cuerpo u objetos me resulta graciosamente estúpido xDD-.**

**Ya, ahora dejo de molestar. Gracias por leer y apreciaría si me dejaran un review :). Así me dicen que tal voy y si he de seguir haciendo estas cosillas medias locas y bue… -sopla un mechón de pelo que tiene en la cara-**

**Cuídense. Un beso & nos leemos!**

**Atte.- Mikii Cullen**

**PD: El ataque de risa de Bella también lo he tenido yo muchas veces. Soy una chica risueña y siempre ando con esos ataques, sólo que algo más calmos, pero así de fuertes no duden en que ya los he "sufrido". Hace una semana tuve uno así. ¡Viva la risa!**


End file.
